The Icy Truth
by Maggie O'Casiry
Summary: After the Snow Queen was supposedly defeated in book 6, we learn in "A Tale Of Magic" the Snow Queen was once good. However, there are many questions the readers don't know about her, such as, where the Polar Bears came from. This short fanfiction dives into her mind and she reveals her hidden truth.


The Icy Truth

Hello there! For those of you who don't know I am Snowy Celeste Weatherberry. Yes, the Snow Queen. I have a lot of explaining to do I see or well hear. First, let me explain what happened when Xanthous blasted me with his fire in the battle. Everyone, including my polar bear friends thought I was once and for all defeated, but that wasn't so. He melted my ice, he freed me from the curse of myself. I felt myself transforming back into Madame Weatherberry. He was my student, there was no way I could let him discover the truth. I used my magic and vanished back to the Northern Mountains. I never realized how cold it was there, until now. I really want to go home, to the Academy or well now the Fairy Palace, but I'm scared too. I don't want the Snow Queen to resurface, but if I stay here, I will freeze to death. I will go, but not directly to the Fairy Palace, I'll start in the In-Between, which is now part of the Red Riding Hood Kingdom and the Eastern Kingdom.

I made a cape appear over my shoulders to keep me warm, but it's just so cold. I have no idea how I am going to make the journey blind. Oh you're wondering how I became blind. After I ran out of the castle away from my students, I was so upset at everything I had done, I cried endlessly. But the temperatures froze my tears and destroyed my vision. When the Snow Queen overtook me, my eyes became horrible red globes, but now that I am freed, my eyes are back to glazed over glass. I placed my hand on my chest, and felt metal. I still have my carriage pin. One tiny problem, my polar bears are nowhere to be found and they were my unicorns before I transformed them. I felt a vibration, something was coming into my cave. "Your majesty! You're alright!" It was one of my polar bears. Just then I was tackled with two bear hugs. I felt myself tremble and cry tears of joy. I was so worried about them being in the battle alone.

At once I transformed them back into unicorns and I could hear their hoofs thundering on the ice and could tell they were really happy. "Can you two please take me back to my territory? I promise I am back to myself and will never bottle my anger as I had done."

"Of course," the one replied. "We are glad to have you back Madame Weatherberry." I smiled and placed the carriage on the ground and allowed it to grow to its full size. The one unicorn helped me up by nudging me in the proper direction and up the stairs. I felt around until I found the cushion and sat down. As fast as always, the two took off leading the way out of the Northern Mountains.

After riding most of the day and into the next, the unicorns stopped abruptly. I sensed a familiar energy, but couldn't quite grasp it. "What is it? Is everything alright?" I sought concerned some danger blocked our path.

The one answered, "It's Horence, would you like to say hello?"

"Yes!"

I heard the door to the carriage open and felt a hoof wrap around my arm. I trusted my dear friends with everything and let her lead me down safely. I turned my head trying to figure out where my husband was. However, unable to make a sound from not being fully alive, I couldn't tell. Then I heard a horse stamp and breathe hard. I followed knowing it wasn't my unicorns. The horse continued making sounds for me to follow. Without my cane though, I couldn't tell if my path was clear. I tripped over a root sticking up, but Horence grasped me and saved me from falling. His metal armed hands caressed my face and I shut my eyelids as I sensed him rub his thumb over them. When I blinked them back to open, I gasped. I could see! He had restored my sight, I couldn't believe it. At once I saw my arms were still covered in frostbite scars. I immediately, created my gloves and slid them on to hide my arms. Horence though, tore them off. He held my hands firmly as I gazed into his dark mask. Shivers ran down my arms and when I glanced down, my scars were gone. He healed me again. "Thank you!"

He dipped his head. "I love you so much!" I cried. If his face wasn't a shadow, I would have guessed he was smiling. Inside my soul, I felt him respond, "I love you too!" I really miss hearing his voice, but I do not regret bringing him back to life. I still held his metal hand and then he pulled me up. I threw my arms around him as a thank you for restoring me.

I would have loved to kiss his lips, but like I said he doesn't exactly have a face. So I kissed the metal frame. I rested my head on his metal shoulder and held him tight trying to remember the time when he had skin. His stiff metal hands softened and his shoulders didn't seem to be as hard. His embrace felt warm and wonderful just as I always remembered. "Snowy," his voice was soft and gentle. Oh how I missed his soothing voice and every time I heard it, it always made me feel free and safe. "I love you." I smiled. Then I realized his voice was really clear and his hand actually felt that soft as he rubbed my back, there was no way it was just a memory. I pulled back and there he was a complete human. I gasped as I gazed into his beautiful eyes. He took his helmet off and set it aside. Tears poured from my eyes and I held him tighter. Then for what felt like the first time in eternity, I kissed his delicate lips. I didn't let us part for a long moment because I was afraid it was only a dream.

"Is it really you, Horence?"

"Yes, my love. You freed me Snowy."

"Please, can you call me Celeste, I rather not be reminded of my darker side?"

"Of course."

"How did I free you?"

"You won acceptance for the magical community and Brystal did everything you asked. Now look at the world living in harmony."

"Yes she did make the best Fairy Godmother the world could have asked for, but what does that have to do with you?"

"So many innocent lives were taken during those times of hatred. The humans felt horrible for everything they had done and tried to redeem themselves. Those of magical abilities that were locked away, were freed and given the best places to live. They found me and shivered at the horror of burning me at the stake. They wanted to undo what they had done, but the lives taken could never be brought back to life. You though had captured my spirit and transformed me into the Guardian before I was lost completely. They had the Fairy Council try to restore me, but nothing would work. The best they were able to do was set me up to be free. They told me, true love would be able to restore me back to my human form. Brystal lowered her head knowing that you would never get back here to save me. Luckily, your curse has been broken and you found your way back to me. Now Celeste, we can actually be together forever!"

"That's amazing!" I leaned in and kissed him again.

The unicorns were getting impatient and were prancing their hooves on the ground trying to get my attention, but I was too caught up to care. Just then I heard a familiar voice gasp, "Madame Weatherberry!" My eyes grew wide and I looked up to see Emerelda. "I thought the Snow Queen killed you all of those years ago! How are you alive? Brystal was right there with you when you departed. Where have you been for all of these years? You know we could have really used your help with the Enchantress or even when the two worlds collided."

I tensed at the mention of the Snow Queen. I glanced at Horence, but he smiled warmly. Carefully, I answered, "I was in hiding."

"Why would Brystal lie to us?"

"I asked her to. I told her not to tell you the full truth. I was gone and that was true, but very much alive."

"Where were you? Why were you hiding? We stopped the Snow Queen."

I went silent nervous and afraid to tell her. "It's alright, tell her the truth," urged Horence. Still I hesitated. "Go on, I promise it is alright."

I took a deep breath and revealed, "I was the Snow Queen. It was my biggest mistake. At first it started as a small, bad idea. Then it spiraled out of my control and she overtook me. After I left the castle and Brystal, I fought day in and day out to be Madame Weatherberry. For a while, it was working and Horence remained my hope. However, little things would get under my skin. When Alex and Conner came to me in hopes of getting my scepter to defeat the Enchantress, I would have loved to give it to them. But the darkness took control and I almost harmed the grandchildren of my beloved friend. Without my scepter, I couldn't retrieve my anger I had stored. I hoped that meant I could finally be free from the Snow Queen. But my powers grew. I didn't even need my scepter anymore, but I needed a cane to walk."

"No offense, but how can I possibly trust you now? Have you come to destroy us all? We've all seen what you are capable of."

"Emerelda, I understand why you are scared, I would be too if I were in your shoes. Listen it's ok. Xanthous freed me from the evil when he melted me in New York. I couldn't let my students see me like that, so I vanished. I was freezing in the mountains and came back to the land I called home."

Emerelda gazed at me suspicious and ready to attack at any moment. Horence added, "You can trust her. She is the good fairy you had known as your mentor. The Snow Queen will never resurface, as long as she continues to be open about her feelings. Now that I am back in human form, I will never let her slip into that dark path again. Trust me, trust her."

Emerelda remained still and then she sighed, "Fine. Madame Weatherberry, do you promise to never use your powers for wrong and only good from here on out?"

"You have my word."

"Good, then the two of you are welcome into the Fairy Palace. Sorry if the Academy doesn't look like it did when you left, it had quite the growth. Oh and Alex uses your old office."

"That's perfectly fine. It will grow another room perfectly suited for the two of us. Thank you for everything you have done in my absence. I am so proud of all of my students."

"Thank you! Are you ready to go home? Are you ready to face your other students?"

"Yes."

Horence grinned and held me tight. I rode with him on his horse and my carriage followed close behind. Seeing my Academy as the Fairy Palace brought happy tears to my eyes to see all that my school had become. We called the Fairy Council into a meeting and I nervously waited in a hidden area. I listened as Emerelda talked. She retold the story of them as children when they went to defeat the Snow Queen and found out the news I was gone. Then she told the truth she had recently discovered. That was my cue and Horence led me in holding my hand tight for support. I didn't know what reaction I would get, if they would turn cold towards me for everything I've done, or if they'd welcome me back with open arms. Xanthous kept a stern face showing how much tougher he is now than he had been all those years ago. The entire room was silent and gaped at me stunned to have discovered the truth. Xanthous rose from his seat and walked over to me. Then he broke into a large smile and embraced me tightly. "Welcome back!" he cried.

The others then rushed to welcome me back too. My heart exploded, I hadn't ever expected they would be that willing to forgive me from my past mistakes. We did restore the Fairy Palace then into a part of an Academy and I once again was doing my favorite thing, helping to teach young fairies how to use their powers to their fullest potential. One day, Lucy Goose decided to drop by for a visit because the news had reached her that I was back. I asked her, "Why did you not become a member of the Fairy Council as all the others did?"

She smirked and replied, "Come on, you and I both know that would have been too serious for me. I enjoyed messing around too much. I've become Mother Goose and look at all the fun trouble I caused, especially in the Otherworld. I've only recently calmed down when I found Merlin."

"What exactly did you do in the Otherworld?" Lester's eyes grew wide and he shook his head pleading me to take back the question, but it was too late. Lucy or Mother Goose spent the entire rest of the day telling me of all her shenanigans. Forget I asked.

After many years of torment, Horence and I were able to live together and be happy. Plus I learned to forgive myself for all the destruction I had caused, putting my energy back into teaching really helped. Needless to say, for Horence and me it was definitely a happily ever after.


End file.
